Beautiful Disaster!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome:Beautiful,smart,kind,a GREAT martial artist,and...a complete...disaster...until she runs into a young man,only to find herself in new world,incapable of returning to her own.What will become of the Otherworld Disaster? KKMIY IYKKM Wolfram/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**Title – Beautiful Disaster**

Rated – M (Sexual content, Language, Blood & Gore)

**Couple –Kagome/Wolfram**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Humor

**Summary – Kagome is beautiful, smart, kind, a GREAT martial artist, and...A complete... disaster...until she runs into a young man...only to find herself in another world, completely incapable of returning to her own world. What will become of the Otherworld Disaster?**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**Born a Disaster**

**To Live**

**As a Failure!**

Disaster...to be called a disaster is to be called a mistake...a tragedy...or in reference to me...a failure.

The word Disaster and Failure define me indefinitely. Disaster, somebody or something that fails completely...especially in a way that is distressing, embarrassing, or laughable. And Failure, someone or something that falls short of what is required or expected... somebody or something that is unsuccessful. These two words described her perfectly.

Despite those hurtful words that many called her, she was still the brightest in her grade and was almost doll-like. Her skin looked porcelain, almost as if she would break if handled roughly. Many who didn't know her or her reputation were afraid to touch her, due to her looks, but those who knew of her horrible luck...feared coming within even a few feet. It's understandable though...when she thought back on her previous..._accidents_...it's really no wonder they run away.

Take for example 6 years back, when her mother and she just moved to Kyoto Japan. She was helping the hired help paint her room, carrying a bucket of light blue paint in, she was careful of the white carpet. However, she hadn't realized that a cat had followed her in, moving beneath her feet it caused her to fall and the paint...well, good news and bad news. The good news, it didn't hit the white carpet...the bad news...it hit her mother...her mothers brand new 2,780 dollar black leather couch...and her silk ivory dress which...if she was honest with herself...probably cost more then the couch.

All in all, that was a bad day. She spent all week removing paint from the couch. She had been grounded for a month and she had TV privileges taken away for the month she was grounded too. That happened when she was five...now eleven years old and things had only gone down hill from there.

**-x-x-x-**

**(THE PRESENT)**

"KAGOME!!!" Kagome's head snapped up at the sound of her mother screaming her name. She sighed and looked down at the papers on her desk. Math would have to wait...

She stood and stretched. Making her way to her door she opened it and called back to her mother, "I'LL BE DOWN IN A SEC!" Though, she really didn't want to go downstairs, knowing that this would probably be about her...mishap in the museum this afternoon.

She sighed once more and made her way down the stairs of her home. Well...mansion really. They were really rich, and her mother owned a few modeling companies that were spread out world wide. She was not only the owner of more then five of the top modeling agencies but her mother was also a Top Name Designer. Her most famous clothes line was her latest summer wear, called Haos. Her Brand name however was D.V. Devine Vixen.

She walked into her mothers study and watched as she glanced up, her eyes hard and annoyance clearly shown. Her mother was a stunning and voluptuous woman in her late 20. Actually, her mother was 29 and about to turn 30...she had gotten pregnant with Kagome at 18 and given birth to the unlucky child at 19. Her mother's name was Vixie...Vixie Saurian...but she went by the name Vixie Saurian–Higurashi, after her late husband.

She had long silky black hair that went to the small of her back, her eyes a smoky grey with specks of olive green. She wore one of her own designs a stylish black tube dress that clung to her curves and stopped just above her knees. A beautiful yellow and white Japanese floral design on chiffon fabric with Kimono style sleeves and metallic threading made up a small top piece that stopped mid waist and a removable tie around waist made up of the same fabric and design. A pair of Patent faux leather platforms was on her feet, 3 inch stiletto heels that were upper in a platform slide sandal style with a round open toe, crossing vamp straps and instep straps with a rhinestone encrusted heart buckle closure.

Yep...this was her mother...beautiful, rich, intelligent, elegant, headstrong, graceful, lucky and powerful in the business world.

'_Then there's me, her daughter. Yeah I'm pretty, smart, rich and headstrong...but not elegant...I can never be as graceful as she is and luck...what was luck...? I'm lucky she hasn't hired someone to rid the world of my existence yet or at the very least put me up for adoption or send me to live with someone else.'_

"Kagome...I don't ask much from you...just good grades and to stay out of trouble. You don't seem to have any problem with the former...but it's almost as if you _try _to get in trouble." Her mother had finally spoken after staring her down with those cold eyes. "I was talking with Naraku and, we have both agreed that if you don't shape up...we will send you to boot camp."

"What!!! Mother, I don't do these things on purpose...surely you believe me...don't you?"

"Honestly Kagome...I don't know what to believe any more. Five days ago you set fire to your schools science lab...and today on your class field trip you knocked over the Museums ant exhibit...a displayed case that held an ant colony of over 80,000 ants. The museum had to be evacuated and shut down. Exterminators were called in and now they have to gather all of those ants back up. It's highly unlikely that they can do this so what will end up happening is they will remove all other animal type exhibits and place ant bombs in every room, sealing the museum shut until all of the ants are dead." Kagome looked at the mahogany wood flooring, her smoky grey blue eyes held depression which she had always tried hiding from her mothers scornful eyes.

Her mother closed her eyes and sighed, opening them before continuing, "I'm giving you one more chance... _one_...Kagome. Now, I'm going out of town next week and Naraku is staying here...so behave...I don't want _any _phone calls about how my daughter somehow managed to blow up half the school or poison the student council." Kagome gave a sad smile and nodded, whispering a yes ma'am before dismissing herself.

"Kagome..." Her mother called out, she turned around and stared at her mother who stood in the doorway of her study. "Whether you believe it or not...I love you...no matter how much trouble you get in...I will always love you and that will never change."

"I know mom..." Kagome said before walking back up stairs, her mother's eyes following until her pitch black hair that fell two inches or so past her shoulders vanished around the corner.

**-x-x-x-**

**(A week later)**

True to her mothers' words, she was leaving town. She had a fashion show in London that was a Traditional Japanese theme with a fashion twist. She waved goodbye as her mothers limo pulled away, standing next to her was Naraku, the man who had picked the broken pieces of her mother's heart up when her biological father died. Kagome wasn't going to say that the man was evil, mean or crazy. He wasn't a sadistic bastard who enjoyed tormenting young children or causing the Suicide rate in Japan to sky rocket...no, that wasn't it. He was really kind and loving...but he was also strict and didn't take crap. He didn't have much of a sense of humor, and preferred a since of order and regulation rather then unorganized schedules or spare of the moment things.

He had wavy black hair and blood red eyes. No...He wasn't her real father...heart warming smile, caring, funny, strong or silly...but mother loved him just like she had her father...and that...was enough for her.

"I'm going to finish my History homework Naraku." He gave a nod as his cell phone went off. He took the call and she could hear his boss on the other line. She didn't like him, he had scared her once, though she knew he hadn't meant to...it didn't change the fact that he did. The man's name was Suikotsu...and Naraku had told me to stay away from him. The man apparently suffered from dual personalities and the personality that she had obviously met...was not the nice one...

"—I understand sir, I'll be right there." He hung up and sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"Grab your homework. You can do it in my office while I have a meeting with my boss and a few interns." She nodded and ran off to grab her homework.

**-x-x-x-**

**(At SEVEN's Agency)**

Kagome sat in Naraku's office, waiting for him to finish up with whatever, not touching anything, not moving to anywhere. She wouldn't mess this up. If she sat still then...then nothing could go wrong...right?

Wrong...a loud bang caught her attention and she made her way to the door, opening it a bit only to see a man holding a gun...pointing it...somewhere. She opened it more and her eyes widened.

"NARAKU!!!" The man turned the gun on her but she ran, ran away from the armed man, towards the stairs and down until she got to the first floor, her head turning at the sound of a ding, the elevator opened and she turned to see the man chasing after her. She continued running when she tripped and tumbled down a hill, stopping only when she had hit something hard, knocking it to the ground as well.

She didn't know what she had hit, but she knew that it had wrapped what she guessed were arms, around her waist to keep her from hitting the hard ground.

"My...that was unexpected, are you alright?" She glanced up at the soft voice and noticed the young man with brown hair and soft brown eyes holding her. The man looked gentle and nice so she wasn't afraid...but embarrassed...? Now that was a completely different story.

"S-Sorry, I was running away from a man and—THE MAN!!!" She stood up quickly and looked around, turning to look in every direction when, she realized something...she had never been...wherever they were.

"Oh, this isn't good." She looked back at the man as he stood up, whipping his pants and top of any dirt that might have found its way there.

"What's bad?" She asked nervously to the unnamed man.

"Oh, well it isn't so much as bad as it is troublesome...you see, when you bumped into me I was on my way back home to my world...so it seems..." He didn't have to finish, she knew where this was going. She was an eleven year old prodigy...albeit, one who was clumsy and caused accidental mayhem...but still, a prodigy. Her intelligence was higher then the majority of her Academy's Staff, which only hired the best of the best.

"I fell into...an alternate...world???" The words... would best be described as foreign and strange to say. The phrase 'alternate world' was one that she didn't use often...nor ever planed to use. Scientists had studied things like this...now she wondered if they had at some point reached a breach in their world to this one during one time and had just kept it confidential...or maybe...only the inhabitants of this world knew about said breach to her world. "Uhg, I'm hurting my head thinking about all of this. Mom might understand it better if she were here. Ah, oh yeah..._Naraku_..." She thought back to Naraku lying on the ground bleeding, still alive, yes...but the point was that he had been shot to begin with.

"Well, I can't leave you here, the villagers would try to kill you if they ever saw you...or for that matter...heard you speak."

"What's wrong with the way I speak?!?" She asked with a pout.

"Nothing, but they don't speak or understand any of the Earths languages."

"...Oh..." She followed after him when he started walking off, unsure as to where she was walking or whether she would ever return back to the world she had somehow managed to...escape.

'_Mom...Naraku...I wonder...if they'll miss me.' _She thought, jumping slightly at the sound of something shuffling in the bush near her, taking the mans hand on instinct. He smiled down at her and continued walking. "Sir, I never got your name...mine is Kagome...Kagome Higurashi."

"I am Conrad Weller, please call me Conrad."

"Then please...call me Kagome..." She said cheerfully, pushing the remains of grief and pain from her mind and heart. _'Maybe...it will be...better here...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here it is, the FIRST chapter of Beautiful Disaster! Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think, like or hate about it!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title – Beautiful Disaster**

Rated – M (Sexual content, Language, Blood & Gore)

**Couple –Kagome/Wolfram**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Humor

**Summary – Kagome is beautiful, smart, kind, a GREAT martial artist, and...a complete... disaster...until she runs into a young man...only to find herself in another world, completely incapable of returning to her own world. What will become of the Otherworld Disaster?**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

"_**Japanese"**_

"Shin Mokoku's language"

**-x-x-x-**

**Arrival!**

Kagome sighed when they finally stopped walking for the night at a nice quaint cabin. He walked in and she followed after. He motioned for her to take a seat and she did.

"_**Sorry to say, you won't be able to understand anyone except for me, at least, not until Gunter teaches you the language."**_ Kagome nodded, understanding that she was going to have to learn the language before speaking with anyone; not understanding who Gunter was though.

"_**So how come you were in my world? How do you know my language?"**_

"_**Oh, I was sent to make sure the soul of our late king found it's way safely into the body of the Earths demon king's son. That was 11 years ago, I was just checking up on him today."**_

"_**...demon...?"**_

"_**Oh, that's right...you are human..."**_

"_**Last I checked."**_

He smiled at her comment. _**"I'm part human part demon. This world is divided into many races, but the main would be the Humans...and the Demons..."**_ He watched her browns crease in thought and confusion. _**"You will learn as the days pass, but for now...get some sleep. You can get the room to the left of you. I will be in the room on the right in case you need anything."**_

"_**...right..."**_ She made her way towards the room she would be sleeping in and carefully turned the door...stepping back as it somehow pulled itself from the hinges and fell inwards.

Conrad ran over to make sure she was okay and hadn't gotten hurt but...all she could do was hold back tears when he asked if she was alright.

"_**I think it was my fault...sorry, but I'm a bit of...a klutz..."**_ He stared at her in confusion, not sure as to how the door falling off the hinges was her fault. _**"I'm going to bed, you can just leave the door there for now and I'll try fixing it in the morning." **_She said.

"_**Let me worry about it in the morning Kagome, now, good night."**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(The Next Morning)**

Conrad awoke to sounds coming from the hallway, muffled grunts and sighs.

"_**..."**_ Silently standing from his bed, he made his way towards his door and quietly opened the door a fraction to see what was going on. He sighed when he saw Kagome struggling with the door as quietly as she could.

He smiled and moved silently behind her, taking hold of the top as he helped her place it back on the hinges.

"_**Sorry...did I wake you?"**_

"_**...uh, sort of...but its fine; we are leaving soon, so I was about to get up anyways."**_

She still felt guilty none the less, but nodded and followed after him when he turned away.

He said goodbye to the owner of the place they had stayed with, Kagome bowing low in appreciation.

-x-x-x-

Kagome looked about the area when then finally arrived to...wherever they were. They had been walking since the sun started rising in the sky...now it was setting, which to her meant..., dinner time.

"_**We are here. Stay close."**_ She nodded and took his hand.

"Lord Weller, you have returned." Kagome heard the guard before them speak...but she didn't know what they said. Conrad smiled and said something back to the guards before they laughed and opened the gates, allowing the two entrance inside, her eyes widened at the beautiful castle. Conrad smiled before giving a light tug and pulling her forward.

"_**Why are we at a castle?"**_

"_**Because, my mother lives here with my two brothers."**_

"_**...You're...a prince?"**_

"_**Well, sort of I guess, my mother is a queen, so I guess that assessment would be correct."**_

'_Was there really a need for that big word...' _She thought to herself. _'I mean, it doesn't even need to be there. The sentence was fine without it.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back on Earth)**

The police watched as they rolled a medical bed to another room, their questioning hadn't gone over so well and now, a murderer was on the loose and the eleven year old daughter of Japans richest family was missing.

"So, Black hair past her shoulders, blue eyes, and 11 years old...sounds like most of Japans female adolescence, the most recent picture..." The cop handed a picture to his partner, the small photo was of Kagome, 10 years ole, her hair was down and she was dressed in a simple white summer dress standing by a large tree.

"Cute kid, do we know where to start looking for her? Or is this a grab and go ordeal?"

"Grab and Go pretty much. No one has seen her, the last time she was seen, the killer was chasing after her. Which by the way, we found the killer was Suikotsu, MPD is a bother so,"

"So it'll be hard to track him. Multiple Personality Disorder...damn..."

"Yeah, two guesses which one pulled the trigger."

"First guess doesn't count." The two turned about face and left the hospital.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back with Kagome)**

"_**Ah! This place is beautiful Conrad!"**_

"_**Yes, it really is a wonder...though, I believe it's about to get much more hectic around here."**_

"_**Oh?"**_

"CONRAD! YOU MORON, WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO!?"

Kagome jumped at the loud screaming, the language was the same as the guards she figured. Turning she saw a man with orange hair wearing a dress that in Kagome's opinion was out of fashion...

'_Guess it comes with being a Fashion Icon and Designers' daughter.'_

"You were supposed to be here to watch his royal PAIN IN THE ASS! But no, you ran OFF and landed ME with BABYSITTING DUTY!"

"Ah, forgive me Yozak, I let the time escape me. You see, I was busy dealing with a _minor_ inconvenience." Kagome watched the two as they looked at her, suddenly knowing that the topic was now directly on her when the orange haired cross dresser smiled. He walked up to her, kneeling down he placed a hand on her head before saying something to Conrad and laughing it off.

"Yes, introductions will be highly offensive on her part, I pity her. Wolfram will be―"

"What!?"

The two jumped and turned to see Kagome was already staring at the blonde haired green eyed boy who stood a foot taller then her.

"Nothing, how are you Wolfram?"

"I told you, call me Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt! I hate when you act congenial with me!"

"Of course," He turned to the confused girl. _**"Kagome, this is Yozak, and this...is my younger brother, Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt. Don't be afraid of him, or let him get to you. He's rude and childish, but...given time, he can be very nice...sometimes."**_

"_**I understand."**_She bowed politely to Wolfram first and then to Yozak.

"Smart girl, respectful, what is she wearing though?" Wolfram asked with disdain present in his tone.

Kagome frowned, she didn't need to know the language to know she was being talked about and that tone was hardly reassuring.

"She is from Earth, an accident, one I'm still not a hundred percent sure on the details, happened and she was knocked into me. I'll have to take her back though. Ulrike may be able to help."

Kagome sighed and sat down on a step of the staircase where Wolfram was standing. He stared at her, measuring her up and trying to see why they didn't just get rid of the girl who was obviously a human.

"_**Kagome, perhaps a bath and dinner would make you feel better."**_

Wolfram turned to his brother who spoke in her language again. It annoyed him that he couldn't understand him or her, but at the same time, he was content with the fact that she too was having the same problem, not able to understand him or anyone else in the castle except for his brother. He didn't know why but thinking that bothered him, like, he didn't want her to talk to his brother. He shook the feeling off when she stood and followed Conrad to the baths. He turned and walked off, thoughts of the nameless girl ran through his head. She was silent, though he assumed that just to be because she couldn't speak their language. _'She probably won't shut up once she learns it.'_

**-CRASH!-**

His eyes widened at the loud sound that came from the direction his brother and the girl had gone in.

"What was that?!" Wolfram asked out loud as he ran in the same direction.

His eyes widened at the sight before him―

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: la la la di da...ano...read and review, please and sankyu! ^_^''**


End file.
